Scorpion Army Expansion
Clan War: Scorpion Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Scorpion Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough * Written by Ken Carpenter, Patrick Kapera and Ree Soesbee * Scorpion Background and History Written by Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by Eric Lamonica * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Jim Crabtree, Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoody * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough and Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle and Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay 'J' Hayney, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Pete Orfanos, Eric Lamonica, Gabriel Hosterman, Heath Marks, Kevin Tseng, Scott Lemaster, Roy Bagett, Boyd Kleen, Geoff Schaller, Joe Keyser, Jim Callahan, Barney James, Brent Burdine, Evan Schackmann, CJ Dunnigan, Dominic Johnson, Duncan Barrow, Jeff Bacchetti, Stephen Rill, Rob Bowes, Shawn Raville, Nick Cuaresma * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Ben Siens, Clint Staples, Dave Summers Table of Contents (page 3) Section One: History and Background (page 4) * Fiction with Bayushi and Hantei, who ordered is brother to found a Clan of deception and villains, because he was the only in who the Emperor trusted. * The Bayushi ** The Hidden Shadow ** The Battle at White Shore Plain ** Before the Coup ** The Scorpion's Sting ** The Armies of Shadow ** "Lies" * The Shosuro ** The Shosuro Acting Troupe ** The Ninja * The Soshi ** Shadow Brands * The Yogo ** The Twelve Scrolls ** Yogo Junzo Ambition's Price (page 12) * Fiction with Bayushi Shoju, who passed Itsuwari to Bayushi Yojiro, charged with protecting the the Ancestral Sword of the Scorpion Clan. Section Two: Rules (page 14) * Rules Additions ** Smoke Templates ** Blackmail Card ** Bayushi Tangen ** Ninja Trait ** Special Items: Poisoned Weapons ** New Spells: Secrets on the Wind * Rules Expansions ** Scorpion Command Group ** Scorpion Honor Rules ** Innate Abilities, Spells, and Special Order Phase * Rules Errata ** Card Corrections Section Three: Scorpion Clan Forces (page 19) * Inter-Clan Relationships * Recruitment Cost Increase * Equipment Rules * Scorpion Clan Personalities ** Undead Bayushi Shoju ** Bayushi Aramoro ** Bayushi Togai ** Bayushi Tomaru ** Soshi Bantaro ** Bayushi Yokuan ** Bayushi Hisa ** Bayushi Tangen ** Bayushi Kachiko ** Bayushi Tasu ** Yogo Asami ** Bayushi Goshiu * Leadership Packages ** Bayushi Gunso ** Bayushi Nikutai ** Bayushi Chui * Scorpion Units ** Shosuro Spy ** Bayushi House Guard ** Shadow Assassins ** Bayushi Elite Spearmen ** Black Cabal ** Ninja Bowmen ** Shosuro Actors ** Scorpion Claws ** Bayushi Ambushers ** Scorpion's Strike ** Crimson Legion ** Straw Targets Section Four: Scorpion Clan Treatise on Warfare (page 43) Ishikawa's Allegiance (page 44) * Fiction with Seppun Ishikawa who entered into service of Kakita Yoshi, while Doji Tsubo noticed and reported to Yoshi that one of his scribes passed information to the Emperor's wife, the scheming Bayushi Kachiko. Clan War Official Product Order Form (page 47) Category:RPG Books